custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Metru Magna Military Engineering
The (formerly "Matatu Corporation") is a global company of excellent reputation founded by the Turaga Koved, that works closely with the Spherus Magna Council. Its facilities are located within Metru Magna. The company is one of the few who have unlimited access to Protochromium. History The Metru Magna Military Engineering was founded in Spherus Magna under the name of "Matatu Corporation" by Koved, a Turaga and technological genius who refused to adopt the office of Matoran leader and formed his own company. One of his first clients was Vilrohk, for whom he created a powerful armor. Gradually, the company's reputation grew and eventually it was hired by the newly formed Spherus Magna Council to design a capital city for the planet. In the span of ten years, the company completed the construction of the city of Metru Magna. Impressed with the result, the Council formed a formal alliance with Koved and Matatu Corporation, which he officially renamed to "Metru Magna Military Engineering". After the founding of Metru Magna, the Council commissioned the construction of a refuge in the extreme case that the city had to be evacuated. Unexpectedly, several of the Senators persuaded the Engineering to build the refuge in a location closer to the kingdom of Xianori, one of the rival nations of the Council, under the pretext of needing to watch the kingdom in secret. At the end of the project, the refuge began to be used by the corrupt Senators to carry out various illegal operations in Xianori and to take advantage of the lower class of the kingdom. The Engineering would not know about this until over a thousand years later. In the coming years, the Engineering has grown exponentially and diversified its offering, developing technological advances that are commonly used by the population of Spherus Magna in their daily lives. Description The Metru Magna Military Engineering owns the monopoly of technology on the planet of Spherus Magna and its products are available in most cities within the jurisdiction of the Spherus Magna Council. The company is known for producing unique and aesthetically pleasing designs, as well as being respectful of the environment. Among the most popular products developed by Metru Magna Military Engineering are ships, weapons, and security systems. The company has also set a higher standard for Kanohi masks, using a new manufacturing method that results in enhanced powers at lower costs. The Metru Magna Military Engineering is one of the few organizations that have unlimited access to Protochromium to manufacture their products. Thanks to the popularity and almost universal use of its products by the population of Spherus Magna, the Metru Magna Military Engineering possesses an impressive social influence and political power; so much so that the Spherus Magna Council usually takes seriously into consideration the situation of the company when making some of its decisions. Since the Engineering is in charge of the maintenance of the services and systems within the city of Metru Magna, it also has a strong influence on matters of security of the Council. All police forces working for the Spherus Magna Council use weaponry and masks developed by the Engineering. Workers *Koved (Founder) *Begra Products *Protochromium products **Improvements in Vilrohk's armor. *Metru Magna **Spherus Magna Refuge *Vehicles used by the diplomacy. Trivia *The logo was originally designed for the Spanish name of the company (Ingeniería Militar de Metru Magna), and so it shows the initials "I.M.M.M" in Matoran instead of "M.M.M.E". Category:Groups Category:Organizations